


Apricot Agate

by MajoMagica



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto and Mary take a bath together (genderbend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apricot Agate

**Author's Note:**

> Mary = Aster  
> Seto = Seto

Seto trudged down the street. Today had been a very long day. First she was tripling up on part time jobs today, then she got coffee spilled on her, then they got chewed out by the boss for somebody stealing supplies. She felt like she'd been up for about a billion hours, and she had been up since 2 in the morning.

She put the keys in the door and turned it open before dropping her bag in the hallway and kicking it out of the way. Seto heard a small scuffle in the hallway before the lights turned on.

"S-surprise! Umm, hi," Aster waved a little, "now, do you want dinner, or a bath, or maybe..." Aster grinned cheekily, "do you want me?"

Seto was reminded of how much of an angel her boyfriend was.

"O-oh dear, did I say something wrong? Your face is bright red! Um, it was just something I saw on TV! Don't mind me..."

"Aster, I love you," Seto blurted out. No, no, that was cheesy... She fought back the urge to run back out into the street out of embarrassment.

At least Aster was as red as she was, which stood out against his porcelain white skin.

"How about a bath?" Seto blurted out. Aster perked up immediately now that the forthcoming disaster had been averted.

"I bought honey scented bubble bath~" said Aster. Seto smiled. A bath sure sounded good after today... And some stain stick for her nice jumpsuit. (Seto didn't think about the five other identical jumpsuits she owned.)

Aster nodded and ran to go get the bath started while Seto took her shoes off in the hallway. "I made dinner too!" he shouted. Seto thought back to the spaghetti he had made last time with eggs and mayonnaise in it and her stomach did a little leap. Kido usually cooked for them and whenever Aster cooked it usually ended with her sick as a dog in bed for a couple days. She sighed. Anything for Aster.

"I started the bath! Umm, you can come adjust the temperature however you like!" Aster yelled from the other room. Seto smiled. Her medusa boyfriend's charms far made up for eating stargazer pie to save his feelings.

She unzipped the front of her jumpsuit and walked into the bathroom. Aster sat with his feet in the tub, humming softly. Seto stuck her hand under the faucet and pulled it back immediately. Aster, being a medusa and a snake by extension, tended to prefer the water much hotter than what was probably safe, sane, or healthy. Seto turned the water down to a more reasonable temperature.

"Seto, you're going to catch a cold with the water like that..." Aster pouted.

"I could say the same for you," Seto laughed.

Aster perked up. "Seto! I also got you something else!" He scurried out of the bathroom (to Seto's ire, feet still wet) and returned holding something behind his back.

"Tadah! Happy anniversary of the day we met!" Aster handed her a small glass statue, smaller than the palm of her hand, of a deer. It was absolutely adorable.

"Heheh, your eyes got really big, Seto~" Aster giggled at her.

"Aster, I'll treasure it forever," said Seto. She walked out of the bathroom and placed it reverently on a shelf in the hallway. Aster's gift was going over better than he had expected.

Aster scuffed against the floor with one foot and smiled at the floor. "Then, shall we take a bath?"

"Sure!" said Seto.

They walked into the bathroom. Seto scrambled to turn off the tap before it overfilled, thankfully catching it in time. She peeled off her jumpsuit piece by piece and dumped it on the floor somewhat unceremoniously.

Aster, becoming self conscious, stood in a corner and unbuttoned his vest slowly. It's not like he hadn't seen Seto naked before (unfortunately) but this was different. This was a Couple Thing. Seto looked at him expectantly.

He swallowed deeply and removed his vest, then his shirt. Seto admired the view from the tub without shame. Finally, he unbuckled his pants and took off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. He couldn't help but feel exposed. Seto was starting to blush again.

He shoved his apprehension down and half dove into the tub, splashing Seto. She laughed, a little indignant. She splashed him back with half a heart in it. He scooched over towards the edge of the bath.

The water was still a little burny for Seto's taste, but it was acceptable, and Aster looked like he was enjoying it (if he wasn't starting to get a little sweaty).

Seto filled a cup with water and poured it over her head. The hot water was a little refreshing, like an onsen. Aster thought that she looked beautiful with her long black hair down. He wondered if he could persuade Seto to leave it down around the house afterwards.

Seto booped him on the nose while he was deep in hair-related thought. Aster sputtered before Seto pressed a kiss to his forehead. He immediately melted into his girlfriend's arms. She laughed.

"You're a snuggle bug aren't you, Aster?" she teased. Aster groaned. "Want me to wash your hair?"

Aster nodded.

Seto filled a cup with bath water and poured it over Aster's head. She repeated the motion before reaching for Aster's favorite strawberry scented shampoo. She rubbed it into his long fluffy hair and scalp, softly foaming it up. She could feel Aster melt like butter in her hands. He was incredibly weak to hair based attacks.

She filled another cup with water and rinsed his hair out until it was shiny again. She felt quite proud of herself, apparently Aster's hair could be a beast to take care of at the best of times.

"M-my turn," mumbled Aster. He made to get up and switch positions with Seto so that he was behind her. He rinsed her hair and then worked the strawberry shampoo in. He reached for the shower head for a quick blast of colder water, which he knew that Seto would appreciate after such a long hot bath.

Seto leaned into Aster's chest, contented. "Now who's the cuddle bug," he laughed. She laughed with him.

"Aster?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad fate brought us together forever."

"Me too."


End file.
